All over again
by Fictionloverbhavya
Summary: BOO spoiler. I don't know why I named my story "all over again", maybe because it sounds so cool. See i suck at summary so it's better to read the story if you are a Reynico fan. Well its a love story of Reyna and Nico and their future lives it will tell how mortals see our Pjo/HOO couples : Percabeth, Frazel, Caleo, Jiper, Reynico and many more... Hopeyou like it :). NOW UPDATED:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I am Bhavya. In case you read my last Reynico story then I am seriously sorry for deleting it. :) Because it didn't made any sense after BOO. But here's my another Reynico story. Hope you like it. Don't forget to post reviews and message me, you are free to. And Please send me new ideas. pls pls pls !**

**And Last request: don't get angry if the updating is slow coz i am a really really lazy person and beside that there is school and exams and what-not.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>REYNA POV<strong>

So the war just ended and we made new friends and there's a lot of work to do here at Camp Jupiter, specially that renovation thing. Jason is building some new shrines of some minor gods and as well as I know Camp Half Blood would be setting up some new cabins. I wonder how many shrines or cabins we would have to make since there are soooooo many minor gods. It's a tiresome work, anyway. But it's nice to have Piper here sometimes because it feels so good to be around some friends, it's not that I don't have any friends here but to them I am THE praetor, they not fear me they just believe in me and respect me. I think of Piper's offer of visiting Camp Half Blood as a normal demigod but Frank is new and I need to guide him.

I am currently in the garden of Bacchus drinking hot chocolate. It's my favorite drink. Aurum and Argentum are playing with little kids. I am so thankful of the Amazons for repairing them but I don't know how many of them are alive but I know that Hylla is alive. What others would be doing? Percy and Annabeth would be attending their school and then they would come here at Camp Jupiter. Jason and Piper would be coming soon, Frank and Hazel live here only and they are happy together. Leo and Calypso would be running their shop, which Leo dreamed of. Who else? Ahh… Nico. I haven't seen him lately. As far as I know, he would be in Camp Half Blood with the Apollo cabin treating him but there's no saying of him, he might have shadow travelled to china. The Greeks would be coming this weekend, I wonder if Nico would also be coming.

The surrounding seems so peaceful like nothing happened 2-3 months ago. My own life is full of peace because there's no Octavian. Ahh… I am soooo happy.

**NICO POV**

Hi, Nico here. After the war things have got better for me. Well, you would be thinking that I and Will… then let me tell you this: I also felt that way in the beginning but Will was not of my type. I realized it 2 days ago. Actually he had pitied me that is why he helped me. Moreover his continuous talking and knocking at my door at 5 am really pulled it off. Well as far as other campers are concerned, they are behaving very odd that is to say that they are becoming friendly to me... Shortly after that my father handed me a quest in which I had to subdue some ghosts playing with aging potion and it resulted me aging two years and some increase in my height. So now I am 16 or 17. Seriously, how did those ghosts found that age potion?

I think of visiting Camp Jupiter this weekend just to get rid of these_ friendly_ campers.

I am just walking along the long island sound because it's too good to be alone. Listening to the sound of the waves, and birds chirping and yeah, mortals in their boat. Its evening and the sky is turning reddish orange. I love this scene.

"Stop!" I turned around. There was a woman, maybe in her twenties or thirties, but she looked like Reyna. I am sure. For a moment I thought that she might be Hylla but Hylla would be with her companions. The woman had the same black hair, dark brown eyes and the same beautiful face.

And then I realized that she might be Bellona.

"Are you goddess Bellona?" Okay I know stupidest question _ever_.

"Yes"

I waited for her to say something but she was staring at him suspiciously. Did I do something? I thought but before I could say something she spoke, "I need a favor from you, Son of Hades." She said those words like the favor is killing some people.

"Ahh…umm… yeah sure" wow what a wise answer. But if I had said no then she might do something really terrifying to me. Even when I said this I thought I should have said something with more confidence and more formal. I expected her to tell me the name of the person she wanted dead instead she smiled. Her smile was very sweet, just like her daughter (Reyna not Hylla), and for a second she looked like a normal woman.

"Well you are not as rude as I thought you could be Son of Hades." Was that a compliment? "However I am not here to judge you. You are a friend of Reyna right?" No enemy, I thought of answering that way but maybe she can take that sarcasm in a wrong way. "You also know about her fear of ghosts don't you and her house in San Juan. I want you to take her there and make her understand what happened to her dad and then she can control her fear." No, no, no, no, that's what I wanted to say to her because I have seen the fear in Reyna's eye at San Juan and I know what effect ghosts leave on people, it's better for Reyna to stay out of that place. But I also understand what Bellona meant and it was good for Reyna.

"Yeah, okay I would help her as far as I can"

And with that she vanished.

I don't want to do this to Reyna and this would ruin our friendship but I also know that it was for her good. Tonight after dinner and curfew I would shadow travel to Camp Jupiter to Reyna and then San Juan then back. This means no sleeping tonight and lots of lost of energy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ghostkingnico logged in. Fictionloverbhavya logged in.<strong>

**Fictionloverbhavya(me) : OMG! ARE YOU NICO?**

**Ghostkingnico : ahh... yeah. and who are you and how do you know me?**

**Fictionloverbhavya: A fangirl. And you are very famous among us.**

**Ghostkingnico : what in the name of Hades is a _fangirl_? I have been receiving mails from them for some months.**

**Fictionloverbhavya : well a fangirl is someone who... well let it go, you will not understand, anyway. By the way have you read my Reynico story?**

**Ghostkingnico : What is Reynico?**

**Fictionloverbhavya : It is a ship.**

**Ghostkingnico : A ship... Reynico..*thinking*... Rey...Nico. OMG *angry. super angry, with red cheeks blushing* Wait till Reyna hears about it.**

**Queenreyna logged in.**

**Ghostkingnico : Hey, Reyna did you heard what she just said?**

**Queenreyna : what?**

**Fictionloverbhavya : i ship you and Nico. you guys look so cute together.**

**Queenreyna : _what? *red* _**

**Ghostkingnico : let's shut her mouth forever.*cruely***

**Fictionloverbhavya : First : you can't becoz i live far far away from North America, second : Nico are you mad at me because ... you know... SOLANGELO!**

**Queenreyna : Solangelo? ohhhhh... ohhhh... really Nico? You didn't tell me. well I totally ship them!**

**Ghostkingnico : You don't want to ship her first ship?**

**Ghostkingnico logged off**

**Fictionloverbhavya : ooooooooooooooooooooo...so it was true my ship was true.**

**Queenreyna : _what?_ What was that supposed to mean! Nico... *angrily***

**Queenreyna logged off.**

**Fictionloverbhavya : woah! Gods of Olympus save Nico.**

**Fictionloverbhavya logged off.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hope you liked it. Pls review.:)<span>**


	2. Meet the ghosts

**Hi there friends! I wrote or typed this chapter in a hurry but hope you like it. Please review and message me. Sorry for any grammatical error:P.**

* * *

><p><strong>REYNA POV<strong>

Today it was really a good day because there wasn't much work today. It rarely happens that a praetor don't have any work.

I combed my hair and let it be loose, got off my praetor's clothes and put on a light cream T-shirt and my trousers and I am ready to go to bed. I switched off the lights and went to bed, pulled over the covers and closed my eyes to sleep. That's when someone put his hands on my shoulder and shook me violently. I was surprised that Aurum and Argentum weren't growling they just remained lying with one of their ears up. I immediately stood up, pulled out my sword and pointed it at the intruder. With my sword still at his neck, I switched on the lights.

Nico? Here? At this time? I put down my sword and stared at him in utter amazement.

"Sorry" He said looking at his shoes. "For disturbing you at night".

"why are you here?"

"Ummm… I met your mother" _what? _How could he possibly have? But why she met him?

"Sooo…?"

"Well she told me to help you to get over your fear"

"I don't have any in which you can help."

"San Juan…" That was enough for me to know why he was here.

"I…I – just can't believe that after knowing all the things you are taking me there. I thought we were friends."

After saying that I just sat on my bed with a start. How could he? Nico sat on his knees and came to my height and put his hands on my shoulders and looked directly into my eyes as if reading all my thoughts.

"This is for you. Your mother wants you to know what happened to your father."

"What if I turned into a mania?"

"You will not. I will be there to protect you." He promised.

I believed in him because he is the only one who knows my past and understand me. Moreover, after meeting my sis there, I want to know what actually happened. I nodded.

He took my hand and we slipped into darkness.

When the darkness cleared I was in my old house in San Juan. I took a step back and stuck to Nico's body. He gently put his hands on my shoulders and pressed little. How weird is this? A daughter of Bellona who gives strength to others is now depending on a son of Hades and is scared of her own ancestors. How ridiculous is this?

However, we moved forward and I was vaguely aware of Nico just behind me. Then they started to appear. All staring at me with those angry and scary eyes, whispering to me. _Traitor, Murderer_.

I wanted to turn around and run to my room and cover my ears with my hands just like I did when I was younger. But as soon as I turned around Nico stopped me and turned me around to face the ghosts but still had his hands on my shoulders. He leaned down and whispered in my ears "fight them".

Fight them? How? By proving them wrong! So I start answering them back, saying "No, I did that for his good and for my sister's good. He wasn't human anymore; he turned into a mania like YOU ALL!" Then they slowly began to go but I know that they were always there but at least now I would be able to control my fears. Then I saw the ghost I dreaded to see: my Father. He smiled at me and said "My dear daughter come to me and we would go to a place where there's no war. We would always live in peace without any tension." That was so tempting that I really wanted to go with him. I started to go towards him when Nico gripped my shoulders and pulled me back and said, "He is just a mania, remember?" I nodded and closed my eyes and said to him, "No. Go away Father. You are no more than a _mania_."

He smiled and faded. Worst part of the night? I saw every view of his life, our life with him and how I killed him. After seeing this, I fell to my knees and started crying. Nico sat down beside me and put my head on his chest and allowed me to cry. I haven't noticed before but Nico seems to grow in his height. An hour passed like that. Really Nico is my true friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Queenreyna logged in. Fictionloverbhavya logged in.<strong>

**Fictionloverbhavya: Hey, did you liked the chapter?**

**Queenreyna : No. I am not afraid of any ghosts!**

**Ghostkingnico logged in.**

**Ghostkingnico : Really? Once i remember...**

**Queenreyna : stop! and dare you told that to anyone!**

**Ghostkingnico : what would you do if i did tell anyone?**

**Queenreyna : I will torture you to death. **

****Fictionloverbhavya : Tell me. I will never tell it to anyone and moreover you should not hide anything from a fangirl.****

****Ghostkingnico : It happened about 2 months ago...****

**Queenreyna :NO! Nico logg off or else...**

**Ghostkingnico logged off. Queenreyna loggedoff.**

**Fictionloverbhavya : Why didn't they tell me _anything?_**

**_Fictionloverbhavya Logged off_**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello. Please review and Pm me. I will post the next chapter as fast as possible.:)<strong>


	3. A night out!

**Hi. I am lacking in reviews. A review always encourages you. So far I have only two reviews :**

**jzamazing728 :thank you very very much :)**

**princess of flames : Thank you very much! Actually i thought that they are very good friends so I thought they might act freely when they are alone. I have tried to write more paragraphs and be clear about their thought:) Enjoy!**

**And also thanks to Jane Zhang and Jennifer ZengOn G+. These comments made my day:)**

* * *

><p>NICO POV<p>

I do understand Reyna's fear of ghosts. I myself was scared of them when I started dealing with them, so I allowed her to cry in my arms for sometime. Though I don't like physical contact but Reyna was a goold friend. Hope she would not take this in a wrong way. But I doubt it as she knows about me.

After five minutes I helped her stand.

"Let's go out." I offered her.

"Are we not going back?"

"No. I think you need some time out." I really think that if she stay alone in her room she might go insane but she's strong. But still it might not be safe.

We went out the house and went towards North. It was a calm night and the breeze was blowing softly, brushing my face, but despite the warm breeze Reyna looked as if she was freezing.

Soon we came across a restaurant. There was some party going on that's why it was open at this time.

We went in and sat on a table at the other end. The place was so noisy but again we had no other alternative. But Reyna seemed unaffected of it.

"Reyna I am really sorry for bringing you here."

"Thanks Nico. I know it was for my own good. It's just…I…I-It's just too much process at once."

"I can understand. When I started dealing with ghosts, I also felt like it."

"What would you like?" The waiter _had_ to interrupt. I wanted to ghostify him but I had to control because Reyna would really faint after all this.

"Two cappuccinos please."

Reyna smiled at me.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just the way you look when you are angry." And she started to laugh. It was so good to see her laugh that I too smiled.

Our cappuccino arrived with a heart shape on it. Wait! _What? _HEART SHAPE? Now no one can stop me from ghostifying him. He smiled down at us, "enjoy".

I looked at Reyna and she looked at me, staring in disbelief, "What goes on in these mortals' mind?" she said and glared at the waiter who was attending some other costumer.

"Can I ghostify him?"

"Do you like ghostifying people?" she gave me her doubtful look.

"No it's only when I am angry."

"He has a whole life ahead of him. If you_ ghostify_ him then think of him."

"Hey, death is not that bad. If you do good then you end up in Elysium, if you are not sure what you did you end up in Asphodel, and-"

"Ahh please don't lecture me about death." She giggled.

"Hey it's good" I protested.

Then we were talking about random stuffs a demigods talk.

It was becoming the best night of my life ever since Bianca died.

"Let's go home. I am getting sleepy." She said yawning.

"Yeah"

We walked out of the restaurant (after paying the bill of course). We walked towards the empty road. Reyna was already becoming unconscious.

I put her head on my shoulder, took her in my arms and concentrated on her room. Darkness enveloped us. When I opened my eyes I was in Reyna's bedroom, then I put her on her bed and then I myself collapsed.

I woke up with someone shaking me. I sat up and took in the scene. I was at Reyna's room and the alarm read 6:30 am.

"Nico you should get back to your cabin. If someone saw you here-" she said really softly.

She didn't need to complete because I know we will run into trouble if someone saw us.

"I would go now."

She nodded. "Take care".

I shadowed travel back to my cabin. Take care? Was she really worried about me? I didn't have any time for thinking about it as I immediately collapsed on my bed.

MORTAL'S POV- Clare Aston

(A/N: I just feel like writing this. I know it's not important but I was bored so I felt like writing a Mortal's POV)

It was my brother's wedding party and it was really late at night. I was sitting with my cousin when two people came in. A girl and a boy.

The girl was really pretty. She had a beautiful face. She had long black wavy hair. Her eyes were dark brown, soo beautiful. She looked 16 years old but I am not sure as her eyes showed experience. She looked as if she were crying, maybe over breakup or something. Then why was the boy with her? He looked like 16 or 17 years old. He was pale but strong at the same time. He had shaggy black hair and black eyes which showed pain, suffering, anger all expressions at once. He looked dashing.

They were talking and the girl smiled. She looked so sweet when she smiled.

"Hey, Clare liked the girl?" My cousin Alm must have seen me staring at her.

"Yeah, she's so beautiful."

"Layla thinks that the guy is too dashing." Layla my cousin is 5 years younger than me.

"Come on Clare make a move on her, moreover I don't think they have anything going between them, look" My cousin Ralph pointed towards them. The waiter gave them their cappuccinos with heart shape on it. They made a face at each other and stared at the waiter with anger. So maybe there's no love thing between them and I still have a chance.

But before I could do anything they left. I went after them but they were nowhere to be found. But I have decided that one way or the other I will find her.

* * *

><p><strong>Fictionloverbhavya logged in. Ghostkingnico logged in. Queenreyna logged in.<strong>

**Fictionloverbhavya : what do you two do on your regular dates? I mean as regular as a demigod can have.**

**Ghostkingnico : _What?_ Please. There is nothing between us.**

**Queenreyna : Where do you live? we will kidnap you and then we will teach you a lesson!**

**fictionloverbhavya : Aww. You two are soo cute. Just have the same thoughts.;)**

**Queenreyna : _stop! "blushing*_**

**Ghostkingnico : Yeah you should _stop_. *blushing***

**Fictionloverbhavya : Okay. Not that i am afraid of you but this conversation is getting bore so next question : What's your favorite color? **

**Queenreyna : Umm.. Gold, silver, purple and black. **

**Ghostkingnico : Black. isn't that obvious? **

**Fictionloverbhavya : No i just thought about that tropical shirt...**

**Queenreyna : *Laughing* why, he looked cute in it.**

**Ghostkingnco : Well, You were also looking good at that orange dress when we visited Paris. *smirking**smirk turned into surprise when he realized what he said***

**Queenreyna : Nico You...**

**Ghostkingnico logged off. Queenreyna logged off.**

**Fictionloverbhavya:-Soo it _was true_ uh?O-O Muahhhhhhh*evil laughter* Wait until we chat again ...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Any questions for <em>any<em> demigod? Coz I am running 't forget to review.:)**


	4. Good Night

**Hi again :) I am really sorry for late update but as I already told you that I am a lazy very lazy person;P **

**Two news :**

**Good news : I have already started typing the 5th chapter.**

**Bad news : But I won't be able to upload untill 20th december because I have exams :(**

* * *

><p>Reyna POV<p>

Just another day at Camp Jupiter. Well that's not so true. Today our friends from Camp Half-Blood would be coming here. Just wish Nico would be here too because he must be sleeping, probably tired from last night and moreover, shadow travel has always weakened him.

Since morning I am feeling cold and sometimes scared maybe the ghosts can follow me here. I don't know whether it is a side-effect or I am really getting mad.

I was drinking hot chocolate while I was in this garden of Bacchus.

When our brethren from Camp-Half blood came I went to them to greet them. As expected Jason, Piper and other Demigods were there. I secretly searched for Nico and, thank the gods; he was also there because he had to explain me the side effect of ghosts.

I led the demigods to the dining hall and there we all had our dinner. We decided that the party would be tomorrow.

When I got my chance I went over to Nico, who was talking to some faun.

I cleared my throat. Nico turned and when he saw me he asked the faun to leave (kindly).

"So…"

"I need to talk to you." I said quietly.

Nico POV

Why Reyna would want to talk to me? Oh yes about last night.

"So…?"

"Nico, can you tell me whether there is some side-effect or am I really getting mad?"

"Yeah, people usually have them when they encounter the dead and can eventually turn mad if they are always alone. Can you tell me what do you feel?"

"I have this cold feeling ever since morning like I am turning cold. That's scary sometimes."

"You are very brave because these are minor things. Believe me; I have seen big and strong guys turn lunatic."

She seemed relieved but I could see the look of fear deep down where no one can see them but I could

"I have an idea." She looked at him quizzically. He was himself startled at the idea he had.

Reyna POV

Really? Nico can have such good ideas?

He said after dinner we could see some movies in my room. I was really satisfied with this idea especially since he told me that people can turn mad.

After dinner we got to my room secretly of course because if someone knew of it then rumors will get out.

"So, which movie?" Nico asked me once we were in my room.

"I don't know. You decide."

"Hmm… wait." Then he shadow travelled somewhere and returned with some CDs.

"What are these?" I was asking about the movies.

"CDs. Never seen one?" He smirked at me. I should be angry but I can't because this is after a long time I have seen him smile. But I can't help glaring.

"I was talking about movies." I said.

"I was just joking." And he busted out laughing. I really can't help smiling.

"What's so funny?"

"Yo-you-your glaring face." and again he started laughing. Was I not scary? "Sorry, sorry, I was just teasing you." Teasing you? Was I that easy? I made that oh-really face and again he started laughing. This time I really got flustered.

"Sorry. Let's now see the movies."

He took out the CDs for me to see.

"From where did you got these from?" I asked.

"These are mine. When I get bore I watch them."

"The Conjuring? Really Nico?" I teased him.

"Aww come on it was a good movie." He made his puppy face. He was _soooo_ cute. "What about this."

"The Avengers?"

"Yeah. Have you seen it?"

"Nope"

"Then let's see." He smiled. He was soo cute when he smiles.

Nico POV

We got on the bed to see the movie. It was so much fun to tease Reyna. She was so beautiful when she was glaring, really she wasn't even scary. This might have angried her because she was not used to it.

Her long black hair was open and she was in t-shirt and pajama. She was so cute this way.

She got in the blanket and so did I because it was a cold night.

It started off well. But when it was almost midnight, I started falling asleep; after all I didn't sleep well yesterday. Reyna was already asleep beside me and she used my arms as pillow. I thought to wake her up but I just couldn't, she was so beautiful while sleeping and so peaceful, she might have had a tough day today, after all life as a praetor should be hard.

**(A/N: just imagine this *getting the feels and sighing melodramatically*)**

I gently removed my hand from beneath her head, put the blanket on her, and switched off the TV and lights and shadow travelled back to my barrack.

* * *

><p><strong>Fictionloverbhavya logged in. Ghostkingnico logged in. Queenreyna logged in. <strong>

**Fictionloverbhavya : Hello again:) so where was I ? Yeah PARIS! **

****Ghostkingnico : What? Paris? I have never been there. *innocently*****

****Fictionloverbhavya : Awww come on tell me , na! I am your friend *makes innocent face*****

****Queenreyna : Really we have no idea what are you saying:)****

****Badboysupreme logged in.****

****Badboysupreme : Com'on guys tell her about that Paris date-er- trip,i mean.*coughing and smiling and laughing at the same time*****

****Ghostkingnico : Shut up Leo!*in deadly voice*****

****Queenreyna : Leo I swear I will tell Calypso about how you set fire to the house. ****

****Badboysupreme : Noooooo. If-if you do that then i will tell her everything about that Paris trip. *evil grin*****

******Ghostkingnico : Leo you ...******

****Fictionloverbhavya : Okay- okay stop you guys. You all argue like anything. ****

****Queenreyna : you started all this!****

****Fictionloverbhavya : That was me really? why would I do such a thing .*makes an innocent face*****

******Ghostkingnico: We will-******

******Queenreyna : pulverize you.******

******Fictionloverbhavya : that was so cute. the way you two have same thoughts at the same time.******

******Badboysupreme : They are like two dicky birds on a branch. *Virtually high-fi me*******

********Ghostkingnico : you two are dead!********

********Everyone loggedoff********

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to R&amp;R (read &amp; review) ;)<strong>


	5. Party Time!

**I am like very very sorry for late update because my net wasn't working and I have some guests in my house. My cousin decided to visit us and becoz of that i was not updating the story coz all of us know that mortals don't understand fangirling and can irritate the most. They would be like - who's Nico? Who's Reyna? Who's Gaia? Or maybe what's fangirling? or even what are books? So I hope you all understand now.**

**No chats in this chapter for the above mention reason:(**

**DIE PUNY MORTALS DIE! **

**oh... ah... sorry for getting all hedge. **

* * *

><p>Reyna POV<p>

I woke up to find myself in my blanket and I was feeling warm and cold at the same time. Like something is missing. I don't know why. Oh and today is the party day.

-TIME PASS IN PREPARAING-

I looked down at my dress which Piper had chosen for me. It's a knee length rosy purple dress with deep Purple flowers.

"Piper not this."

"OOOO Reyna you will look soo pretty in it."

"NO. I don't want to. I would like a plain white dress."

"No. You will wear this dress if you want no makeup but if you wear your white dress then…" Piper didn't have to complete her sentence I agreed immediately. Of course I don't want any makeup.

I look at the girl in the mirror who looks some-what like me. She wears a beautiful purple dress and her hair is loose, falling over her shoulders. She wears no makeup except for the eyeliner and the lip gloss.

"YOU LOOK SOO BEAUTIFUL!" exclaimed Piper and she looked like she was going to burst with excitement.

"Yeah" I really don't feel any type of excitement. I don't like much attention and of course not dance because some guys try to get too close which I don't like. This one time a guy named Michael really got on my nerve.

He was a son of Venus and thought himself to be very handsome (most of the girls thought him to be handsome.). He had a tan skin and blonde hair and light brown eyes. I was new in camp that time so I didn't know anyone except for Jason, Gwen, Dakota, Bill (A/N : An OC)and few others. He would talk to me when I was alone. I didn't know him then so I would just answer his question directly like I am Reyna and yes I am the new girl and Of course I am a daughter of Bellona. He was really irritating sometimes when he would flirt with me, so in that case I would just ignore him.

Then on the dance night which we have every year, he asked me to dance with him. I was alone at that time because Jason was not ready yet, Gwen was nowhere to be seen, Dakota was obviously drinking his Kool-Aid and So I just accepted it. He was making continuous attempts to stick to me. At last he tried to kiss me and well I kinda left him and went outside. I think it was the first time he was rejected. After that he never made any attempt to get me. But this was not the last time it happened; there were many moments like this. And that's why, I don't like parties.

Nico POV

I LIKE BLACK. This is going to my defense if someone asked me or called me an emo. Black is such a good color. But _idiot _people think it to be the color of evil or death. I have a black shirt, a black tie and black jeans. (A/N: Why so much of black? I really don't know)

I really hate these dances and parties because I hate this whole 'dance with the one you love whether they like it or not'. Like seriously, why you would force someone to dance with you even though the person doesn't love you.

-TIME LAPSE-

Parties _are _weird. Half of them are dancing with their mates, occasionally tripping over one another, these people don't even know how to dance and the remaining are eating and drinking etc. People say underworld is boring? Well _this_ is real boring.

I was about to walk back to my barrack when a brunette girl, who I didn't recognize, with light green eyes came to me.

"Hi, I am Alexa, daughter of Ceres. Would you like to dance with me ambassador of Pluto?"

(A/N: I totally forgot Demeter's roman equivalent and only word coming to my mind was Grainzilla XD)

She asked flirtiously. (A/N: I don't think it is a word)

"No. Thank you" I said and continued walking outside. But I can still hear murmurs of Alexa and her friends telling something about hot, gorgeous and et cetera.

-MEANWHILE-

Reyna POV

See I told you parties are not my type.

Reason for my displeasure? MIKE. He's a certain son of Mer-Hermes. Yes he is Greek. He has brown hair and green eyes.

When I entered the hall, I was all like 'this gonna be fine Reyna. It will end in a moment'.** That's** when he came. I was like just walking around greeting everyone when he popped up beside me.

"Hi, beautiful praetor" he said with a grin "I am Mike, son of Hermes and, well you look beautiful."

"Nice to meet you" I said and got pass him. He followed me. What an irritating character he is!

"You know, you are soo strong and cute and excellent praetor." He continued like this for a long time and I kept trying to ignore him until I can't tolerate anymore.

"What will you take to shut up?" I asked, obviously irritated.

"You know you can date me." HOW DARE HE? I f I wasn't a praetor I could have killed him. But unfortunately I am a Praetor and I can't even hurt him.

"Go away." I said coldly and went out to the woods.

-THE WOODS-

Nico POV

I was walking through the woods when I saw Reyna sitting on a ledge and looking at the sky and smiling. I walk over to her quietly so that she cannot notice me.

The faint light was falling on her face which made her look more beautiful. She was wearing a purple dress which just adds on to her beauty. Wait … what? Aphrodite's again messing with me! Anger is boiling inside me. First Percy then Will and now? Reyna? Why is Aphrodite messing with me? Why she always made me fall in love with someone who will not love me back?

I was turning away to go back when,

"Hey Nico, where are you going?" How did she know I am here?

"Uh-h nowhere." She motioned for me to join her.

Reyna POV.

I did know Nico was there but when he turned to go back, I got to call him. I didn't know why he was returning but I didn't want him to return. I don't know why.

We sat there for a long in silence. I couldn't help admiring how cute Nico looked when he smiled.

"So why are you here?" He asked.

"Same question applies for you."

"No. I don't think so. Because I am more of a lonely person. But you are important and more needed."

"Ha. I think you are equally important Ambassador of Pluto." I said with a laugh.

"Okayyy. So why are you here?"

And we told each other our story and ended up laughing hard for no apparent reason.

It felt soo good. It was after a long time that I have laughed.

"Hey Nico, tomorrow is my holiday, would you like to give me company?"

"Holiday? Praetors get holiday?"

"No, not exactly. I am getting a day off to buy some new items for New Rome."

"Ok. So where do we meet tomorrow?"

"Near the city mall." (A/N: I don't know whether there is such mall or not. I am just guessing)

"At 10 am?"

"Ok"  
>"ok"<p>

And with that we said our bye and good night our each other. :)__

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>I AM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! I WANT IDEAS! <strong>_


	6. The Mall

**Hi, Everyone.**

**Thank you very much Kakesu Wolf for your idea. I have worked on it. and because of your idea you get a blue cookie (::)**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Last chapter update:<span>**_

**(A/n: Remember I told u that I wrote the last chapter in a hurry? So here something I forgot to add :))**

**And we told each other our story and ended up laughing hard for no apparent reason.**

It felt soo good. It was after a long time that I have laughed. And after that…

Nico POV

"Hey Reyna?" I can't help admiring how beautiful she was. She was drop-dead-gorgeous (A/N: XD)

"Yeah?"

"Mind to dance with me?" I asked and immediately regretted as Reyna would never accept.

"Why not? But without music?"

"It's a silent dance." I said with a smirk.

She got up and placed her hand on his shoulder and he put his hand on her waist and they started dancing. It went for some time. Just me and her dancing, with no words, only eyes speaking.

Her eyes were soo deep and thoughtful. She will be thinking nothing but everything at the same time. I feel like drowning in there and never coming out. (A/N: Can't Uncle Rick write this? REYNICO ALL THE WAY!) I don't know what exactly I feel. I seems like I can't without her but she will turn me down right? I don't know what but I feel like kissing her but it will just ruin the moment and, of course, our friendship.

Reyna POV

Wow it seemed like heaven, dancing with Nico. His eyes were pure black with a thousand expressions at once. I don't know why but I just want to know those eyes and go deep in them, to comfort them.

He was such a graceful dancer that I can't keep admiring.

"You are an excellent dancer, Nico."

"Thanks."

"Who taught you this?"

"Bianca." There was a momentary sad expression in his eyes.

Again? What does Venus want? What's the thing with this big three thing? First Jason, then Percy, and now Nico! Why does this always happen with me? I love someone who doesn't love me back, WHY?

I asked him to join me tomorrow at the mall and he agreed. But before going he looked like he wanted to say something but went back anyway.

THE MALL:

CLARE ASTON? Remember? That mortal at that restaurant?

Reyna POV

I got dressed in a plain purple SPQR t-shirt and jeans. It was really a nice day. I told every work to Frank and Hazel (as they were both working today together), got the money and I set off for the mall.

Its already 10:30 and Nico is not here yet, might be sleeping. He sleeps like a Medusa's victim. I think I can wait for some time so I sat down on one of the chairs at the café.

Then, I don't know from where a mortal came in and asked if he can sit there and I said yes. He had sandy hair and emerald eyes and he was good looking but I wasn't paying any attention to what nonsense-mortal-stuff he was saying. When he asked me what is my name I just said Reyna and then he called me something coldly- hot.

"What's coldly hot?"

"Oh, I made this word for you. This means that you are cold but really hot."

I rolled my eyes and kept waiting for Nico when someone pulled me and took me with it. It turned out to be Nico but he seemed angry. And suddenly he pulled me into a kiss and I did kiss him back. When we pulled out I was over-delighted that someone I love loves me back. And I put my head on his chest and put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist.

"I love you."

"I love u too." I don't want to pull but we have got shopping to do. So we headed towards the mall.

Nico POV

I just can't believe what just happened. Reyna kissed me back! Just can't believe it. I think I got to burn some food to Aphrodite. Whatever, I am too happy.

When that idiot mortal was flirting with Reyna with his entire cold and hot thing, I just couldn't control it. I wanted to ghostify him but Reyna would obviously freak out and I don't want a friendship to get ruined so I pulled her into a passage and, because of my ADHD, I kissed her. When she kissed me back I was like super-overjoyed. She put her head on my chest and put her hand around my neck and so I put my hands around her waist pulling her in.

I really didn't want to pull but we had some shopping to do soo…

Clare Aston POV

Thank you god for bringing me to this mall. I saw that beautiful girl again and also talked to her. She was hot and she was cold. Maybe I could have asked her out but _that boy_ got to disturb. He just took her away as if they had a train to catch.

(A/N: Puny mortals! I wanted Nico to ghostify him!X|)

Nico POV

I don't know what we were supposed to get but Reyna had the list and it was quite a long list.

I don't know where she was going or what she was saying, I was just following her and nodding whenever it felt like she was asking yes or no and just admiring how beautiful she was even when she was in her normal clothes.

That's when I noticed a group of girls mumbling something within then and smiling at me. OH. Let's play a little trick on Reyna. I went off towards the girls and started flirting with them. When Reyna saw me she was red like a tomato and was giving me her death glare. She headed towards me.

"Are you single?" One of the girls asked.

"No! He _has_ a girlfriend!" Reyna said and grabbed my wrist and took me with her.

She called herself my GIRLFRIEND!

"**What the hell were you doing**?" she was really growing impatient, "Ten minutes ago you were kissing _me_ and now you were flirting with other girls!" By her tone it was clear that she wanted to kill me.

"I was just teasing you, Reyna. I love you, you, you and only you."

"Teasing me? Really?" She said sarcastically.

"C'mon Reyna I was _really_ just teasing you. If I have you then why would I need someone else? They are no comparison to you anyway." With that I just bend down and kissed her. "What about a movie today at your room tonight?"

"Okay." She said with a small smile.

"Okay." (A/N: The Fault in Our stars anyone?)

Reyna POV

We quickly finished the remaining shopping and headed towards the café. We sat there to rest sometime. We ordered two cappuccinos. Nico placed his hands on top of mine and I can feel butterflies in my stomach.

I was really pulled off when I saw Nico with those girls. I could not stand that! But whatever, I am sure Nico was telling the truth. After that we headed to the camp. I just can't wait for tonight.

TONIGHT (I mean MOVIE TIME.):

Reyna POV

"Nico, Annabelle?" (A/N: Annabelle is a prequel to Conjuring and is a very good horror movie. Not for those who fear supernatural. Well, those who fear supernatural doesn't watch horror movie :))

"Yeah, it's a good horror movie." He said with his sideway and crooked smile.

"Why horror?" I winced

"Are you afraid of it Reyna?" he said with his teasing eyes and smirking smile.

"Of course not. Let's see it." Well I was.

Nico POV

I wish she will get afraid. I want to hold onto her and make her feel warm because I don't think that's going to happen on regular day basis. She is barely afraid of anything so just thinking if she is afraid of ghosts and underworld things then, you know.

We switched off the lights and got in the blanket and made ourselves comfortable.

Movie started off well with a family who's going to have a baby and a doll who got cursed by a cult and they were summoning some demon. I wasn't scared at all, I am never scared, but the movie was scary enough for others. As for Reyna, she was using my one hand as her pillow while I put my other hand across her, enveloping her and slightly pressing her against me , and she had her head on my chest. She was obviously scared. I love it.

After the movie ended I quietly switched off the TV and laid my head on top Reyna.

"Movie was quite scary, you know?"

"I know." I smirked and got a playful punch in the arm.

"You played it on purpose."

"Really? What purpose?"

"Nico…." And we both laughed. After that we drifted off to sleep.

Reyna POV

It felt really warm in his hand. It seemed so safe, so warm. I don't want to let them go.

The movie was really scary but at the same time it felt good in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I love You all guys as much as I love my OTP coz there has to be someone to read your fanfic;P<strong>

**Give some ideas for the chats please I am running out:(**


	7. You can't hide it!

**HI. Thank you very much for your reviews:)) Keep giving me ideas pls::))**

**BLUE COOKIES FOR EVERYONE. I made them with my own hands:)**

**(:) (:) (:) x infinite.**

* * *

><p>Reyna POV<p>

I woke up at 4 in the morning, woke up Nico who fell asleep again, then after much of calling him names like: sleepy head, death breath, medusa's victim, ghost boy and etc. etc. he woke up and then I told him to go before anyone come by. (Because that would be humiliating) Nico immediately shadow traveled to his barrack (which was not good for his health). I will talk to him about it later.

Today we were going to Camp-Half Blood with the Greeks.

After Nico left, I fell asleep again and only woke up when my alarm started ringing. Then I reluctantly woke up, brushed, got a shower and started packing for the trip. Did I mentioned to you that it takes at least 2 days, even with a magical bus, to get to Camp-Half Blood?

I packed up my things in less than an hour. Hazel came over and knocked at the door and asked if I were ready and I picked up the suitcase and opened the door and joined others.

From Camp Jupiter Hazel, Frank and Dakota, Gwen and I were going. (And also other newbies)

The bus was almost empty. I picked up a window seat.

Hazel and Frank were sitting together, and so were Jason and Piper and others who I don't really recognize, like this girl Alexa (A/N: the girl from the party, daughter of Ceres, remember?), she is new I think.

I was sitting alone until Nico got the seat beside me.

"You _shouldn't_ shadow travel." I said with dead seriousness because I can't afford him to fade away.

"That was the only choice then."

I just glared at him. Eventually, he lost.

"Okay ok, I will not shadow travel again, unless and until it's deadly serious." (A/N: Oh gods the pun XD)

"What you guys talking about?" I suddenly became aware of Hazel and Frank behind us and Jason and Piper in front of us.

"Nothing special." I waved away my hand.

I don't know why but Piper occasionally glancing at us.

Night dawn almost immediately. I fell asleep on Nico's shoulder.

Nico POV

Reyna's asleep on my shoulder and I love it. It was a cold night so I pulled out the blanket and put it around us and wrapped my hands around Reyna and laid my head on top of hers. I was also feeling extremely sleepy. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Nico woke up to the sound of Piper whispering-shouting something about reynico and saying "I knew it!" and behind Hazel was smiling like a maniac.

Reyna shifted beneath Nico and then woke up and rubbed her eyes. Nico was just thinking how beautiful she was.

"GOOD MORNING, SLEEPY HEADS!" Jason cried from front.

"It's in the middle of night grace."

"For you two it's morning."

"Shut up."

"Aww but…." He cut off when Nico was glaring at him.

"How did you grow so tall Nico?" Hazel said suddenly changing the subject because she didn't want death of anyone.

"It happened during a quest. Some idiot ghosts got their hands over some aging syrup and while subduing those goddamn ghosts and I ended up aging two years older than what I was supposed to age."

"So you are now 16?" Jason asked quizzically.

"Yeah I think so."

"That's not fair!"

"What?"

"You grow up just like that and we got to wait for a year."

Nico was now glaring at Jason.

"I mean…that's cool. Is there some hypnotizing syrup? I will give it to the trainer and then hypnotize him and ask him to give a driving license."

"We don't want to die grace." And all started laughing.

"I am a good driver." Jason protested.

"C'mon I am better than you." Nico said smirking

"Let's bet. When we get to Camp-Half Blood then we will challenge each other and see who drives best."

"How? And who will judge?"

"We will use camp's van and we will take Chiron with us so that he could decide who drives better." Jason sounding quite overconfident.

"Ok. And whoever loses will have to do anything the inner wants."

"Done."

"Guys, I don't think it's a good idea." Frank, who was smart enough not to participate, said.

"Everyone knows who is going to win." Jason said beaming.

"Indeed everyone knows." Nico replied he was also very overconfident.

Reyna looked over at Piper and mouthed the word "oh no" and Piper nodded with an expression of really-they-are-still-kids. Hazel and Frank were also staring at them with the same expression. Whereas Nico and Jason were staring at one another with the expression let's-see-who-wins.

They arrived at Camp-Half Blood at noon. Most of the talking was between Nico and Jason about how they are awesome in driving.

Reyna POV

I pity Chiron. Just imagining what will happen to him makes me feel extra sorry for him. Think of it, two demigods with super ADHD driving the van in street with a man in wheelchair (centaur) in the back. I think when he will get beck he would be in infirmary for about a week or a month. Frank was smart enough for not participating.

When we arrived at Camp-Half Blood, we got a pleasant surprise. Percy, Annabeth, Leo and Calypso were there.

"Welcome." Chiron greeted us.

"Umm. Why are they here? I mean weren't they supposed to be in Camp-Jupiter?" Jason asked.

"I have news to deliver to you all today. I will tell you today after the party. Now I leave."

We all gave one another quizzical looks.

"What do you all think?" Percy asked.

"Some quests?" Hazel asked grimly.

"No. I don't think so because Rachel has not delivered any prophecy lately. "Annabeth said.

"Are the gods trying to blast us all?" Percy said exasperated.

And then there were many guesses.

"Better if we wait till tonight and stop guessing." I said at last.

"Sounds good." Annabeth agreed.

"Nico, have you forgotten?"

"No Grace. Let's go." And they both ran off in Chiron's direction. We expected them to forget but they have remarkable memory.

"What were they talking about?" Percy asked and Hazel filled him in and we immediately knew it was a VERY bad idea. Percy ran towards them yelling "YOU FORGOT ME!"

"I pity Chiron." Annabeth said.

"Same here." I said.

-TIMELAPSE Coz nothing much happens except for Chiron ended up in infirmary for 2 months-

**_PARTY TIME!_**

Reyna POV

I stared down at my midnight blue gown. It was beautiful, very beautiful. But I didn't want to go to the party because you-know-why. So I walked towards the woods.

It was a nice day, winds were blowing mildly and in the woods you can hear the voices of cicadas, which was soo good.

I noticed Nico behind me.

"Not interested in parties?"

"Well, You are here so nothing's interesting is there." He's good at flirting. I rolled my eyes.

"Wanna walk with me?"

"Sure."

We started walking towards the beach.

"So, how was your driving?"

"I was better than Jason or Percy. They brag too much."

"Of course you were very good and that's why Chiron ended up in the infirmary." He wasn't angry.

"That was because of Percy and Jason." He protested and I laughed.  
>"How did you spend your day?"<p>

"Umm… just roaming around the Camp with Annabeth and Piper and Hazel because Frank was with his siblings."

"In short you had a boring day and I had an interesting one."

"Shut up ghost boy."

"Actually, Ghost King." He said proudly.

"You are too young to be a king."

"Says who? Whose name itself means queen?"

"How did you know?" I was speechless for a moment. How come he knows Spanish?

"I know some languages."

"Eres Increíble." (A/N : YOU ARE AWESOME.)

"Thank you."

"So poco di italiano troppo." (A/N : I TOO KNOW A LITTLE ITALIAN.)

"Anche tu sei fantastico. Σ 'αγαπώ." (A/N: YOU TOO ARE FANTASTIC, second one is greek)

"I don't know Greek." I really didn't know Greek.

He kissed me. We kissed.

"It means I love you."

"I KNEW IT!" Piper screamed from behind the bush. And the seven and calypso came out of there with the Stolls.

"WTH? Why were you all there?" Nico asked obviously irritated because someone had ruined the moment.

"We thought something between you two is going on and that's why we thought to spy on you two." Jason said.

Nico murmured some curses in Italian. Very bad swearings.

"So…. Reyna's your type?" Percy asked (for he is such a seaweed brain.)

"Ahh… Yeah. Now that you all know." And then a creepy smile crept on their face.

"You can't hide anything from us." Ok. Now they were getting weird.

"Ahh-h what are you guys going to do?" I was pretty scared of their creepy smile.

Then Travis held up a picture of us.

"It's a kind of rule here to push any new pair into the water." Said Annabeth smiling creepily.

They were almost able to push us into the water when Chiron's voice boomed through the woods, "Demigods! I have news to deliver."

* * *

><p><strong>MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM AN EVIL WRITER! NOW WAIT FOR THE UPDATE!<strong>

**MY INNER WICKED WITCH IS NOW WAKING!**

_But I am not that bad a writer so I am leaving on you to guess what is going to happen._

_HINT: What do we all hate in our everyday life? C'mon use your brain and give me your answer!_

_And because I love you all guys, here's something:_

_**HOW TO DIFFRENTITATE BETWEEN NORMAL GIRL/BOY AND FANGIRL/BOY:**_

_Normal people:_

I love cookies!

_Fangirls and fanboys_

I love blue cookies! (Even though you haven't eaten one.)

_Normal people:_

I love that movie! And I don't have to read the book it was based on now.

_Fangirls and Fanboys_

I MOVIE SUCKS! BOOK WAS FAAAAAAR BETTER!

_Normal people:_

_1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10_

Fangirls and Fanboys:

1,2,3,4,5,7,8,9,10

_Normal people:_ Dude where is 6?

_Fangirls/boys:_ Died *crying maniacally*

**Q: What's your favorite plant?**

_Normal people:_ Answer differs from person to person.

_Fangirls/boys:_ KATNISS!

**Q: Favorite word?**

_Normal people:_ what? How can be there a favorite WORD?

_Fangirls/boys:_ Okay! (A/N: Weird having the most flirty word fav.)

**Q: Favorite type of waters?**

_Normal people:_ What NONSENSE!

_Fangirls/boys:_ Augustus Waters! *then crying*

**Q: Favorite no.?**

_Normal people:_ Answers differs.

_Fangirls/boys:_ Four!

**Q: What is sugar cubes?**

_Normal People:_ Sugar cubes are cubes of sugar which we put in tea.

_Fangirls/boys:_ *CRYING*

**Q: What are ships?**

_Normal people:_ Vessels.

_Fangirls/boys:_ Lol. #Pansycakesareidiots

_Normal people:?_

_Fangirls/boys:_ Leave it.

**Q: What do you like to eat: French fries or Burgers?**

_Normal people:_ Answer differs.

_Fangirls/boys:_ Dam French fries are good but dam burgers are also good. *started laughing maniacally*

_Normal people:_ They are weird.

_Fangirls/boys:_ #FPTsareidiots.

**(A/N: Fpt means : Factionless, pansycake, and trim which means 3 m, muggles, mortals and mudanes)**

_Normal people:_ You all are weird.

_Fangirls/boys:_ ROFL. WE are weird? We are normal! AS normal as Percy! *ROFL*

**LET'S SEE HOW NORMAL PEOPLE FLIRT AND WE (FANGIRLS/BOYS) FLIRT:**

N. Boy: You are hot.

F. Boy: Are you Katniss Everdeen? Coz you are on fire.

N. Girl: You look soo cute sleeping.

F. Girl: You drool when you sleep.

N. Boy: I will buy you anything you want.

F. Boy: I will throw brunt bread at you.

N. Girl: I will never let anything hurt you.

F. Girl: I will throw knives at you.

N. Boy: I will always protect you.

F. Boy: I will attack you under simulation.

N. Girl: You will always be my hero.

F. Girl: And I will try to kill you with a syringe.

A boy lends a book from a girl and returns it with 'I LOVE YOU' sprayed on a page. The girl and the boy got along.

If it was a fangirl: YOU DID NOT. Then she went to his home and well, you can imagine.

N. Boy: you are so beautiful.

F. Boy: Sorry, I thought you were Aphrodite.

N. Boy: My heart is with you.

F. Boy: Are you a daughter of Hermes? Coz you stole my heart.

N. Girl: Let's go shopping.

F. Girl: Let's go to Bookstore!

N. Girl: Having fancy hairstyle and singing love songs.

F. Girl: Puts her hair in a braid and started singing 'ARE YOU ARE YOU COMING TO THE TREE'.

N. Girl: waving her hand at her friends and saying Best of luck during exam.

F. Girl: Folding her little finger and thumb with only three fingers free and showing it to her (who is also fangirl) friend.

N. Boy: Will you marry me? I will keep you happy lifelong.

N. Girl: Yes! Yes!

F. Boy: Umm… I don't like your name.

F. Girl: What's wrong with my name?

F. Boy: Specially your last name.

F. Girl: EXCUSE ME?

F. Boy: It doesn't suit you. You should change it.

F. Girl: To what?

F. Boy:*says his last name*

(A/N: YEAH, I know that I copied.)

F. Girl: Did you just…

F. Boy: Yes. Will you be my Annabeth and I will be your Percy?

SEE?

**LOOK LETS CALL ALL MORTALS FPTS (meaning above).**

#1 : #FPTsareidiots

#2 : #FPTsshouldn'tknowdetails

#3 : #FPTsstink

#4 : #FPTsdoesnotknow

I do not hate Mortals but some mortals have a habit of poking their nose. And they are hopeless. Once a mortal, whom I lend Percy Jackson: Titan's Curse, asked me 'What is Celestial Bronze'! And then another mortal, whom I lend Lost Hero, says we can't _see clearly_ in ADHD! And I am thinking that I should drown myself. And my class partner is especially irritataing. She tries to poke her nose in every matter.

Whatever, DO NOT forget to comment what you feel is going to happen.

-Bhavya.:)


End file.
